


Breakfast the Muggle Way

by ami_ven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Harry is staying at the Burrow.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Molly Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Breakfast the Muggle Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (food/cooking)

“Harry?” said a voice from the stairs. “What are you doing?”

He turned from the stove, careful not to upset the pan of eggs and bacon. “Making breakfast,” he said. 

Mrs. Weasley frowned. “I can see that. But why?”

“I wanted to do something,” said Harry. “To thank you, for letting me stay. Especially since Ron and Hermione got their own place.”

“You don’t need to thank us for that,” she protested. “You’re family!”

Harry ducked his head. “I… I still wanted to do something nice.”

“Well,” said Mrs. Weasley, cheeks pink. “Well… but how are you doing that? Where’s your wand?”

“Oh,” said Harry. “I don’t know how to cook with magic.”

“No, of course you wouldn’t,” she said, softly, then smiled. “Would you like to learn?”

“I’m almost finished.”

“Tomorrow, then,” Mrs. Weasley pressed. “It’ll be nice to have a young person in the kitchen again.”

“Yes,” said Harry. “I imagine it’s been quiet, with everyone gone.”

She smiled and patted his arm. “Not everyone. Arthur and I are glad you’re here, Harry.” She paused, then said, “My mother taught me how to cook with magic. I knew the spells from watching her, but it was a help to have her there, to really show me. I don’t mean to replace your mother, Harry, but I hope you know that we – all of us – consider you one of our own.”

“I..” said Harry, then cleared his throat, and smiled. “Actually, I think my mum would have liked you.”

“And what smells so good?” asked a new voice. 

“Harry’s made us breakfast, dear,” Mrs. Weasley told her husband. “The muggle way.”

“Really?” said Mr. Weasley, brightening immediately. “I’ve always wondered how they cooked without magic.”

“I’ll show you,” Harry said, grinning. “It’s very easy…” 

THE END


End file.
